


＜神戰/Towelhead＞ 沙洲-8 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	＜神戰/Towelhead＞ 沙洲-8 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

高潮過後的崔維斯昏昏沉沉的被半抱半推著回到房間裡，賽特真的就像他應允的那樣將崔維斯填滿之後，居然就放過繼續玩弄對方的欲望，他只是把人弄乾淨之後扔上床，然後就抱著崔維斯一起躺到了被單裡，這是個連賽特本人都沒想過的溫情時刻，兩個人的身體親密的貼在一起，賽特的手臂從後面往前攬住了崔維斯的胸腹，他的鼻尖輕蹭著還微濕潤的金色髮尾處，那裡除了微潮的水氣，還挾帶著只屬於崔維斯的，沾染了賽特氣息的味道，崔維斯倏的從睡眠中睜開眼睛，一陣夾帶了濕意的香氣飄了過來，那雙顏色清澈的藍色眼睛裡，閃過一抹冰冷的金屬光芒，然後消失在一片蔚藍底下。

崔維斯軟綿綿的呻吟了一下，就著還窩在賽特懷裡的姿勢伸手去搆床頭上放著的水果，當他手縮回來的時候翻了個身正面對著賽特的臉，賽特睜開雙眼好奇著對方想做什麼，然後他就看到了崔維斯含在雙唇之間的紫色葡萄，長腿一跨就整個人翻身趴到賽特的肚子上，嘴唇相貼的時候嘴裡的東西也順勢頂給了賽特，柔軟濕潤的舌頭還不忘在對方的口腔裡滑了一圈，最後再被賽特咬住之前退出來，崔維斯不像賽特那樣習慣留著鬍子，他的臉頰總是整理得乾淨最多就是一些新生的柔軟細渣，輕輕的在賽特的嘴上留下一吻之後就轉移陣地，賽特伸出手想挽留卻被崔維斯輕輕抓住，並將它們分別壓在床上。

「不能動！你現在是我的。」一個全裸的崔維斯就趴在自己身上，賽特得動用多少的定力才能命令自己不要一開始就把手放在他的身上，他完全不反感崔維斯用在他身上的命令句，「我會聽你的話，但你不能限制我行動。」反手抓住崔維斯的手掌與他十指交扣，賽特綠色的雙眼緊緊地盯著面前的男人，對賽特的討價還價感到不滿，但崔維斯在思考過後還是點了點頭，賽特鬆開了他的手不再限制他想做的任何事，雖然他知道崔維斯並不是什麽柔軟乖順的個性，但賽特還是想知道他到底想做什麽，他樂於滿足現在狀態下的崔維斯，挪動下身體躺成舒適的樣子，綠眼睛卻沒有離開崔維斯半分。

崔維斯向著賽特露出了第一個近似於笑容的表情，然後他趁著賽特還沒有回過神來就又主動地把嘴貼上賽特的，柔軟的舌尖在那薄利的唇峰上輕挑的舔過一圈，當賽特張開嘴想迎合對方的挑逗，卻只是被輕輕咬了一口下唇之後崔維斯就退了開來，他用兩手撐在賽特厚實的胸口上，然後稍微向後挺起上身坐起身體，兩條腿分開跨坐在賽特的小腹上，他緩慢的向後滑動著自己什麽遮蔽也沒有的臀部，還有點潮濕的下體毛髮與半勃的陰莖貼著賽特的結實腹肌滑動，這舉動嚴重刺激了賽特的慾望，很快的崔維斯就感覺到自己的屁股上頂了個東西，他瞇起湛藍的眼睛盯著賽特，微微抬起圓翹的臀部擠壓了上去。

「你這傢伙…」賽特悶哼一聲咬牙切齒的繃緊了身體，但崔維斯只是變本加厲地扭動起臀部，故意的收縮著夾住對方堅硬陰莖的臀縫，讓粗壯的柱身磨擦著那裡細嫩的皮肉，頭部則直接頂撞在卵囊之後那個柔軟的部位上，強烈的興奮感刺激著崔維斯快速的勃起了，他一手貼在賽特的腹部支撐著自己的身體，一手圈著已經硬到脹紅的肉柱上下操弄著，搖晃著吸引賽特所有注意力的飽滿肉體，身上的所有肌肉都伸張跟收縮出最誘人的線條，白皙皮膚上的細小絨毛被泌出的汗水弄濕而顯得整個人都在閃閃發亮，賽特覺得眼前的世界一陣扭曲，然後他的胸口一陣絞痛金色的血液從嘴角溢了出來。

「疼嗎？害怕嗎？你會有感覺嗎？」賽特皺緊眉頭瞪著面前真正笑出來的男人，他發現自己連根手指都動不了，崔維斯一點也不意外看見賽特的神情從興奮變得痛苦，下在水果上的不是什麽藥物而是一個咒語，拜賽特的烙印所賜，崔維斯對賽特所能感受到的痛苦全都感同身受，他雙手按上了對方的胸部抓著那裡的肌肉，崔維斯沒有繼承到半點神的能力，可是他肩膀上開始閃滅的烙印卻在告訴他賽特正在承受的痛苦，雖然他不願意承認但不能否認的是，賽特之於他就像是催情藥那麽強烈，不管是暴力相向還是像現在被咒語禁制動彈不得的狀態，崔維斯騰出一手向後握住賽特依然硬著的陰莖。

「你想殺我？」賽特一點也不意外會被算計，他意外的是為了算計他崔維斯真的願意做到這一步，他覺得心臟被抓得緊緊的呼吸困難，全身像被鍊條鎖住一樣動彈不得，但是他的慾望卻在崔維斯的手裡被撩撥的十分難耐，「想，想的不得了，每天都在想著要用什麽方法殺掉你…」崔維斯單手撐在賽特胸前，雪白圓潤的臀部中間夾著尺寸依然驚人的硬物，柱身上突起的經脈血管刺激著臀縫中的小小入口，他的另一手則向後推著那根陰莖的頭部，就著剛才在浴池裡的性愛餘韻，崔維斯毫不費力的將那根尺寸驚人的傢伙一口氣吞吃到底，強烈的刺激讓他跟賽特幾乎同時呻吟出聲。

他的裡面雖然還維持著濕潤柔軟的狀態，但當賽特的陰莖插進來的時候，那種瞬間被撐開的鈍痛還是鮮明的輻射出來，崔維斯疼痛的蹙起了眉頭，藍色眼睛含著水光的瞪著賽特，賽特雖然身體無法動彈但感覺依然靈敏，層層疊疊的軟肉將他連根包裹住吸啜著擠壓著，然而因為崔維斯升騰的慾火，讓心臟上的咒縛枷鎖變得更沉重咬得更死，「可是我不會這麽輕易地就殺掉你…我想慢慢的…一吋一吋的…吃掉你…」粗大頭部將腸道最深處的嫩肉撐開，崔維斯狠狠地把那根陰莖吞到最底，然後他伸出鮮紅的舌頭舔掉滑落嘴邊的汗珠，征服強者的愉悅與疼痛鞭撻著這個金髮男人的全身。

「你簡直…想得美…」賽特不知道是被激怒了還是純粹的力量作祟，他的右手突然恢復了行動力，並且向前抓住了崔維斯微微仰起的頸子，崔維斯大吃一驚想往後躲開那隻大手的攻擊，孰料對方的另一隻大手也恢復了行動力，並且在他完全逃開之前扣住了崔維斯的手腕，「放開我！唔嗯…」喉部被有力的手指掐住，呼吸跟聲音都被擠壓在變窄的氣管裡，視線裡一瞬間的變暗讓崔維斯整個人趴倒在賽特身上，「想要就來拿，摸摸蹭蹭的做什麽！」賽特掙扎的越厲害心臟上的那根刺就嵌的越深，但他是沙漠之王風暴之神，這個彷彿蛇毒的咒語根本困不住他，突然眼前一晃賽特鬆開了嵌在崔維斯頸子上的手指。

「還記得它嗎？你賞給我的玩具，真是個美麗的小東西……」如果那把黃金匕首不是正好垂直抵在賽特的胸口正上方，那麽賽特會對崔維斯臉上的神態更加著迷，金黃色的血液從匕首抵著的地方冒了出來，崔維斯的藍眼睛在也掩飾不住底下翻湧的冶豔金屬色，匕首的刃尖一點點的往下深入，皮肉被切割開來的疼痛其實不算什麽，讓賽特感到生氣的是他在崔維斯的眼裡看到了那對孿生子的法力，「原來是妳們…」匕首在刺入心臟前就被擋住，拖延了足夠時間的賽特終於解除了困住他心臟的咒語，身體一恢復活動的力量，崔維斯身上的催眠就不足為懼了，然而他小看了崔維斯的反抗…

崔維斯沒有掙脫賽特抓住自己手腕的舉動，但他只是把往前滑動的臀部往後一坐，賽特的原本快滑出去的陰莖又深深的被崔維斯給吞了回去，「我們達成了協議，她們要你的命，而你的心臟是我的。」當匕首把他的胸膛剖開的時候賽特閉上了眼睛不再掙扎，刀刃一寸寸的劃開皮肉帶出融化黃金般的血液，當崔維斯把手伸進敞開的傷口時，金色的血液爭先恐後地從傷口處湧出，血液的溫度幾乎能灼傷人，比首劃了幾下那顆跟黃金一樣顏色的心臟，就被他從胸膛上的傷口裡取出，崔維斯著迷的看著手心裡不停跳動的黃金一樣的心臟，他看著那個胸膛上的傷口正在逐漸癒合，笑了。


End file.
